Heroless
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: He was like a bully, No. Worse than a bully. With a bully you can always run and tell someone what's happening and they can save you. They can be your hero. But when everyone already knows. I guess it means you have to save yourself. Full Summary Inside


Summary: There's only one person Randy Orton hates more than John Cena. His Girlfriend.  
He and Legacy will use any opportunity to tear her apart. Bragging Rights is about more than just a  
title and a career on Raw, You see, Its about the health and well being of one young woman._..._

* * *

"_You just don't get it do you John?" Randy's icy blue eyes were especially piercing that night_

_"What are you talking about Orton?" The smile that had caressed John's face when he had come out had melted into an angry glare._

_"When you leave Raw at Bragging Rights," Randy's line of vision turned to the leggy brunette standing beside her boyfriend."You lead a clear path right to what i've been wanting to destroy for years!"_

_John's eyes flashed when he realized what he was talking about. "That's right Cena. Once your gone and no longer a distraction to me, I can finally take out that slutty Canadian trashy ring rat that you people call your Diva's Champion Katherine!"_

_The brunette who had been standing silently dressed in ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top put a hand in front of her boyfriend and the World Champion she took the microphone and spoke_

_"Randy, Randy, Randy how many times do I need to tell you this? I'm not afraid or threatned by you, Chloe or Tess, You've had how many chances to take me out and yet" She paused and grinned as the crowd exploded in cheers "Im still here" She joked in a sing song voice which even brought a smile to the fuming former champ._

_"I promise!" Randy walked up to the Diva's champion and got into her face "After bragging rights when Cena is out of the picture, I promise! That once this idiot boyfriend of yours see's his pathetic excuse for a lover again he won't even be able to recognize her she'll be so disfigured!"_

_That set John off, He charged towards Randy with full force he tackled him and threw shot after shot. The blue eyes of the West Newbury Native appeared to be filled with hateful and angry tears as referees dashed out in an attempt to put an end to the chaos._

_Katherine, Who was still nervous after hearing Randy's promise grasped the hand of her boyfriend._

_"Let go of me Katherine! I'm gonna kick his teeth in!" He shouted angrily._

_"John save it for Bragging Rights let's go!" She said_

_"Wait till Next Sunday Orton! I'm gonna take more than just your title!" John said as he and Katherine stepped through the ropes and headed backstage._

* * *

"Stay still John, Your head is bleeding" I said and held the cloth against his head.

"I'm gonna send that egocentric jackass the the Emergency Room I swear" John said and winced as I wiped his forehead.

"Don't worry about it Babe." I sat beside him. John shot a shocked glare at me.

"Kat Didn't you hear what he said?" John asked.

It all started out as a Storyline, Typical. It was all supposed to be just an act, John and Randy were actually good friends until the power of being champ went to Randy's head. He actually went insane, And I was his number one target.

"Yeah I heard what he said." I said touching his arm gently "But I don't want you to stress about it"

"Keep Wishing" John murmured quietly.

"John im serious" I narrowed my eyes at him and put my head on his shoulder

"There's no way I'm gonna leave you on Raw alone" John said sternly

"Like I said, I don't want to make myself another weight on your shoulders" I said

"Your not Katherine, I just...I can't let anything happen to you" He sighed and looked down "I Just couldn't live with myself if anything happened"

"Nothing's gonna happen. Just relax we don't even know if you're leaving Raw Baby" I kissed him gently.

"What if I do?"

"Then you do, And we'll cross that bridge when and IF we come to it okay?" I said

"But Kathe-"

"John?" I raised a eyebrow at him

"Fine" He feigned sadness which earned him a laugh from me.

* * *

_Randy Orton Doesn't scare me._

__I repeated that over and over in my head. It was 3 in the morning. I should be sleeping. John was beside me fast asleep. I didn't want to wake him up with my irrelevant fears.

He was like a bully, No. Worse than a bully. With a bully you can always run and tell someone what's happening and they can save you. They can be your hero. But when everyone already knows. I guess it means your own your own.

I wouldn't say anything. But I'm terrified at the thought of John leaving Raw. Not just because of the obvious. One less person to talk to or travel with. But the thought of being on my own.

I have friends on Raw. People who would probably stand up for me and be by my side. But not my Hero.

___Randy Orton Doesn't scare me._


End file.
